


Rhythm

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [91]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. If Hobbie didn’t stop that tapping soon Wes was going to lunge across the briefing room and strangle him. The disjointed rhythm made it difficult to ignore, and apparently Hobbie had too much caf that morning. It was more annoying than he had the right to be so early in the morning. Only Wes was allowed that.

He sighed and leaned over in his chair, looking down the row of seats toward Hobbie in an attempt to give him a dirty look, but his friend didn’t seem to notice. Wedge did, however, and shook his head a little but didn’t pause in his explanation of their mission. Wes leaned back again, covering his face and trying to focus on what Wedge was saying.   No one else seemed bothered by the tapping sound.

Wes fidgeted, he couldn’t help himself really. He sat up straight, then slumped down in his chair, leaned from side to side, clenched his hands, clenched the chair arms, accidentally snapped his stylus in two, and finally pulled at his own hair. He just couldn’t find a way to distract himself from the tapping that Hobbie was still doing further down the row.

“Argh! If you don’t stop that tapping, Derek Klivian, I am going to end you!” He stopped suddenly, finding himself on his feet and unsure of how he got there. “Did I just say that out loud?”

Wedge nodded slowly, “Yes, you did. Problem Wes?” He smirked, and Wes looked around the room at the others, who were all smiling, and Hobbie who was completely still.

“You set this up, didn’t you?” Wes slowly sat himself down again.

“Absolutely, and I think Corran won the pool with his guess of 35 minutes. See me after the briefing, Horn, and you’ll get your winnings.” Tycho reached over to pat Wes on the shoulder, “Good show, Janson.”

Wes relaxed into his chair, not willing to admit that he was glad the tapping was finally finished, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hobbie, I’m still going to kill you later.”


End file.
